1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photoelectric sensor having a detection range for a detection object set by using a set distance, the photoelectric sensor including a multi-segment photodiode in which a plurality of photodiodes are arranged, and a plurality of current divider circuits that are respectively connected to the plurality of photodiodes and each have a current division ratio set in accordance with the difference between a reference voltage and a control voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
A background suppression (BGS)-type photoelectric sensors is currently available. The BGS-type photoelectric sensor detects the position of a light-receiving spot on a multi-segment photodiode to thereby detect the distance to a detection object and determine the presence or absence of a detection object that is present at a distance less than a certain set distance. A photoelectric sensor of this type that detects the position of a light-receiving spot with high accuracy by using current divider circuits is available (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-50569, for example). The photoelectric sensor disclosed by Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-50569 changes voltages for setting the current division ratios of the current divider circuits by using an external potentiometer.
However, the related-art photoelectric sensor disclosed by Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-50569 changes the voltages for setting the current division ratios by using an external potentiometer, and therefore, it is not possible to digitally adjust the current division ratios. Accordingly, it is not possible to set the current division ratios efficiently with high accuracy, which is a shortcoming.